


Under Other Moons

by Kosho



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Be gentle, Bi-Gender Character(s), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dalish Elves, Elves, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Don’t Do This Fandom Much, Mages (Dragon Age), Non-binary character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, pre-emptive relationship tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosho/pseuds/Kosho
Summary: So thanks to some heavy enabling, I present the crossover in which mage Lavellan is forced to replace Shep for the trilogy.SBlackmane heavily inspired the concept with Iron Dragon, a kickass Dragon Age/Mass Effect crossover.Edit: I realize I messed up on my own characters preferred pronouns in the beginning, I forgot to go back and edit after I decided, but I think perhaps like some of my friends, they may prefer him/they, but some days, still she/her ;3; apologies.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Lavellan, Lavellan/Kaidan, Thane Krios/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_ A brilliant flash, and only a second or two to raise a barrier. No chance for thought or wondering where she was, or what might happen. Not when there were things attacking, high drifts of thick ice walls reduced to shattered fragments in seconds. Her barrier was failing. The feel of her heart pounding anxiously against her ribs all she could hear in her ears. Any second now, that precious block between herself and certain death would crumble, and this place was unfamiliar entirely.  _

_ “Shepard? Shepard!” A pair of voices shouted.  _

_ That word, perhaps a name? It meant nothing. One appeared to be a man, the other a woman, both dressed strangely, the weapons they bore effective, quickly bringing down the creatures, but loud and equally unfamiliar. The last thing she could recall before she collapsed had been a jumble of painful, unfamiliar visions. Perhaps a nightmare? She couldn’t begin to guess. Blinding pain tore through her skull, an unconscious heap on the ground of an unfamiliar world.  _

“Looks like she’s moving. Might be waking up finally.” Kaidan announced. 

Williams was in no position to carry her, shaken still by the loss of her own unit. He had carried her aboard. At least, as clear as he was thinking, whatever happened with the Prothean beacon meant they would at least need to speak with her. The mystery of Shepard’s sudden disappearance was one they regretted leaving unsolved deeply. 

Grey eyes fluttered open, palm clutching her head with a painful groan. Still hurt, but apparently it hadn’t killed her. Catching sight of all the faces around the bed, she panicked, scrambling back. 

“Can you understand us?” A man asked. “My name is Captain Anderson.”

Her nose wrinkled, twisting the tattoos on her face with the grimace that preceded the answer.

“Haha. Always the same with your kind, isn’t it? I’m different so I can’t possibly understand you?” She growled. 

“I didn’t mean offense by the question. You’re...it’s.” He struggled to find words that didn’t sound like they’d upset her. “You’re different from what we know to exist in this galaxy.” 

It wasn’t particularly how he’d have liked to word it, but trying to keep her calm and find out what, if anything, she knew was going to be a balance. 

“I’m an  _ elf.  _ You expect me to answer your questions, how about some of mine. What the hell were those  _ things _ that tried to kill me?” She asked. 

“What is your name?” The man asked. “Alenko, you were there personally. You can fill her in on that.” 

“My name is Sora of Clan Lavellan. I’d prefer he if you don’t mind.” The elf grumbled. 

The one he called “Alenko” nodded stiffly. “Those were Geth. I saw the barrier you created. Quick reaction, I’m guessing you’ve seen combat?” 

“I try my best to avoid it.” Sora admitted. “I’m a mage. I’m not supposed to use my magic if I can help it. I’d rather not get locked away, but I’m guessing you’re going to do that or worse. Possibly whether I cooperate or not, right?” 

“That’s...complicated. Your arrival seems to coincide with the disappearance of one of our best people. Not just that, but you’ve come into contact with a Prothean beacon. We’d like to ensure firstly that it wasn’t damaging to you, and also, if you gathered any information from it that we document it properly. We’ll have to take you to the Citadel.” The man told her. 

“Captain, the matter of the other events on Eden Prime. Shepard was...we still need to report to the Council. How are we going to do that without Shepard?” Alenko wondered quietly. 

“We’ll meet with Udina first and see how we should proceed. “ Anderson replied. “What do you remember?” 

Sora sat up, staring suspiciously at the glass a woman handed him.

“Just water.” The woman interjected quietly.

Sora took a cautious drink, gulping it greedily when he realized it truly was just water. Shutting his eyes, he thought back. Mouth slowly moving like walking through it and describing it to someone else. 

“I...my Keeper sent me to spy on the Conclave. Told me it was important to know the outcome, if any could be reached. Whether full scale war was doomed to be our ongoing future or if peace could be brokered still. I had time before the proceedings began so I was walking around the temple. I can’t recall it, but I saw something, went to investigate. Then...those things, that creepy dream, and...this.” Sora recalled. 

Slender fingers swept molten hair back into place, searching idly for the length of leather that normally tied it back. A thin scar slivering the side of his neck interrupted the lines of his face tattoo, extending down what was visible of his neck. Pointed ears stood out more, pierced by the tips. He didn’t look at all like a soldier.

“I have no reason to lie, at this point. I’ve already told you I’m a mage. You see what I am. There’s no way I could possibly have placed my life in more danger. Will you tell me what this  _ Citadel _ is? Or what on earth you meant by ‘council’?” He asked. 

“We’re almost there. It’s going to be a challenge to explain. Might be jarring for you. Before we see the Council, we’ve got to meet with the human councilor.” Anderson explained. 

“I’m not human.” Sora clarified. 

“True, but you were found in a human colony, you’re aboard a human vessel. There’s no elf representatives on the Citadel, it’s going to have to be the human embassy you’ll have to deal with.” Alenko added. 

“Excellent. Sounds like you might as well deal with me now. I don’t trust any of this. Like this doesn’t sound like a front for a slave market. Not many reasons you’d truly need to match me into some place instead of -“ he trailed off. 

He had no idea how to get back, if that was even an option. Demanding to go back made no sense. It appeared to be more dangerous than being carried off by this vessel was. Taking care of her well being only made sense. The stories indicated humans wouldn’t be too keen to buy an injured or ill cared for slave, there was no profit to letting him suffer. Truly, there couldn’t be much reason that a sharply painful garble of nonsense could be important. It sounded like an obvious pile of bullshit. 

A different voice echoed through the room, and everyone simultaneously looked up, his attention drawn curiously up as well. Nothing stood out, no unexpected face, it made him uneasy. He could make neither heads nor tails of the phrase he used. Possibly like the captain of a sea vessel, or simply meant ‘get off the ship’

The Captain gestured to the door, the woman from before holding a hand out to help him up. Sora took it nervously, following behind like he was already being marched to the gallows. The moment his foot left the Normandy, trap or not, he was in awe. This place was unlike anything he’d seen before, a marvel of architecture and beauty the likes Thedas had never shown him before. The path led to a walled in room, palms flattened against the cold, clear panel. He leaned close, nose pressed to it. 

When it moved, his expression was concerned at first, apprehensive, but cracked into a grin when he realized the floor wasn’t going to dump him into an abyss somewhere. 

“This...this is incredible!” He said excitedly. 

“It’s...just an elevator?” Williams mumbled. 

“I’ve never seen one before.” Sora said decisively. “I like this. Thedas would be much improved with even a few of these.” 

There was no chance to question that statement, the elevator opened and an irritable, slight man complained. 

“Anderson, I informed the Council we would be meeting almost an hour ago. You’d better have a good-“ the man stopped, looking over the group. He pointed first to Williams, then to Sora, shaking his head. “You’ve brought others? Who are these people.” Squinting, he thought a moment longer before he added. “Where is Shepard?” 

“Perhaps we should go back into your office. This could take a bit.” Anderson sighed. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sora sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room while Williams, Anderson and Udina spoke. He swung leather-wrapped legs back and forth slowly. This  _ Shepard _ that went missing seemed to have been very important. And it was now up to those who had been there before he showed up to explain the things he didn’t know. 

Passing mention on the Normandy had been made to the names he kept hearing “Saren” “Nihlus” “Prothean” none of it truly made sense. Alenko sat next to him, silent for so long she assumed he was instructed to make sure he didn’t skip away. 

“That thing you did…” Sora began apprehensively. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

“You did something and that thing moved.” Sora clarified. “Force magic? I know a little, but my talents lie elsewhere…” 

“Force magic? I’m not sure what you mean. I’m a biotic, it’s...well I suppose I’ll save the explanation for later. I can’t really explain it very quickly.” Alenko said. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask about what you were doing too.” 

“Later…? You think I’ll be leaving here?” He asked apprehensively. 

“You really don’t have anywhere else to go, right? Maybe Captain Anderson will find a place for you? You touched the beacon, used it. I don’t know how you feel about it, but I still think that means you might be stuck for a while anyway…” Alenko admitted. 

“Sora, could you come here a moment?” Captain Anderson called, waving him to join. 

“I guess I’ll find out soon enough what’s to become of me…” Sora sighed. 

Crossing the room with his head high, he figured regardless of what was to happen, he wouldn’t let them see his vulnerability. He stood defiantly in front of the man called Udina, arms folded behind his back. One too many dealings with other humans trying to intimidate him to not know how to act. All it was, truly, his stomach felt like it might implode. 

“This is the survivor.” Anderson explained. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. We’re due in front of the Council. One Turian specter is dead and the other you claim has gone rogue, and the  _ one person _ who could have attested to this is just  _ gone? _ You’re determined to make my job impossible, aren’t you?” Udina griped. 

He palmed his face, rubbing slowly with a frustrated groan. His hands fell loudly back to the surface of his desk. It looked very much like he was trying to stare holes in it before he finally looked up. His eyes narrowed on his face, scrutinizing his features intently for a time. Sighing, he waved a hand. 

“We can fix this...they need Shepard, they’ll have Shepard.” Udina muttered. 

“How are we going to do that, exactly?” Anderson questioned. 

“This...elf will stand in. Grab some armor, keep a helmet on. Maybe we can make this work…” he said. 

“Respectfully, Sir.” Alenko mentioned, finally having joined. “Shepard is...was? Taller. No offense.” 

“None taken…” Sora mumbled. 

Williams added. “Shepard was also a  _ male.”  _

Sora clutched his arm, looking away. Height differences was understandable, but such a blunt statement? He couldn’t necessarily argue against the evidence. If anything, his robes just made the curves that much more obvious. He had no problem admitting he was female, only that growing up among brothers and glued to father’s hip didn’t foster much association with femininity. It was complicated. He didn’t completely feel one way or the other. Or maybe both? Who could say. 

“There’s also the matter of Shepard’s voice. The Council May be stubborn and at times blind, but there’s no way a suit if armor is going to fool them into thinking this is Shepard.” Anderson agreed. 

“Gather any recordings. There has to be a way to utilize an Omni-tool for this. Filter her voice or something.” Udina said, increasingly frustrated. 

“This will never work!” Williams muttered in disbelief. 

“At this point, we might as well go with it. We have few other options.” Anderson reluctantly agreed. 

“Williams, go grab the armor off the Normandy. Alenko, can you compile the voice fragments into something usable?” Anderson instructed. 

“It won’t be the greatest, but I’ll do what I can.” He agreed. 

Sora was prepared to question whether or not he had any say in the matter, but the more he thought about it, maybe just this once it was better to say nothing. The alternatives coming to mind were bad enough to give him pause. In comparison? Playing the part of some human he’d never met? Downright reasonable if it offered him some protection. 

“You aren’t in the system. We’ll link you in to Shepard’s records. Publicly, that makes you Commander John Shepard. Got it? It’s a lot to ask, I know.” 

_ “And if this very obvious ploy fails, what’s to become of me?” _ Sora wanted to ask. 

Good sense said not to. Don’t bring it to mind, don’t offer that reminder. 

“John Shepard…” he repeated quietly. “I’m Commander John Shepard.” 

“This is a mess.” Udina sighed. Had he any hair he looked like he’d be tearing it out. “I can’t believe this…” 

Williams returned quickly, laying out the pieces of armor. Looked like it would be tight, and uncomfortable to say the least. Unsure how to put it on, Williams marched him safely out of view and helped him into it. Not so much tight after all, but definitely uncomfortable. First time he ever missed the loose Dalish robes he always wore. Didn’t realize how much like a second skin his clothes were. Taking him back over, Alenko transferred over the voice files, brow furrowed while he attempted to integrate them properly. 

Not quite used to the helmet, Sora took it off, raking his fingers loosely through the red mane of his hair. The white lines of his tattoos on full display, Udina groaned again, waving his hand as if to insist he could handle no more disappointment. 

The helmet was definitely necessary. Not fooling anyone with a face that soft, even with the scar, it was hard enough to remember Sora preferred to be addressed as male anyway. 

“Try it out anyway. Say something.” Williams suggested. 

“Uhh... _ fuck _ .” Sora muttered, drawing a blank. 

As terribly concerning and very telling the short statement was, it sounded if not exactly, then incredibly close to Shepard. If he kept the helmet on...well maybe it was too much to dare to hope this might actually work. No way those three were that unobservant. Then again, maybe humans looked just enough alike that they wouldn’t pay too much attention…

Alenko quietly reminded him to put the helmet on, Udina pointing in the direction of where they had to go. 

“I’ll meet you there. You’d better hope this works. Or not only is this whole business pointless but we lose what might be our only shot at a human specter.” He lectured.

“I’m  _ not _ human.” Sora said, exasperated. 

“You are now.” Udina told him severely. 

Oh, he had plenty of thoughts about that. He barely managed to bite his tongue in fact. Whatever complaints he had building up could wait until he was sufficiently safe to let it all go. Grounding mentally, he forced a smile, obscured by the stuffy helmet. 

“Of course I am. I’m Commander John Shepard.” He said. 

It sounded confident, but inside there was no conviction. In fact, he almost pitied this Shepard. Imagining him being pushed around and made little more than a prized pet? If he yet lived, Sora actually genuinely hoped he was somewhere vastly better. 

The others had already started off, and he had to hurry to catch up. He opted to hang by Alenko, so far the only one he really trusted. Williams seemed fine, and Anderson seemed fair, but he appeared to have common ground with Alenko, perhaps subconsciously it was that which made him feel like the most trustworthy so far. A mage like him… no, a  _ biotic _ , whatever that meant. Either way, any chance to get acquainted with anyone else depended entirely on this meeting, and in particular, the very impromptu and all too I’ll prepared for role he was meant to play. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the pacing of this chapter is weird, but I’m hopeful it’ll get a little better after this?

Sora was still shaking his head and grumbling to himself in complete disbelief well after they’d found Garrus after the meeting, after they’d picked up the krogan, Wrex, too. For now, Kaidan and Garrus flanked him while the were hunting down something called a Quarian, who had been set up and was in danger, possibly in possession of information the council couldn’t possibly ignore. When they found her, she was surrounded. 

“Fenedhis…” Sora muttered. 

“What’s the plan?” Kaidan asked. 

“That thing you used earlier?” Sora asked Garrus. 

“The grenade?” He replied. 

“Yes, that. I can get them clustered away from the Quarian and one of you throw it in. We don’t have time to screw around.” Sora instructed quietly. 

Garrus grabbed a grenade off him, waiting for the right moment. Kaidan watched curiously. He had a few small chances to see some of what he could do in Chora’s Den, but largely left to tossing singular people and slamming heavy objects on others. Rolling his shoulders, he carefully swept up just those threatening the target up into a loose ball, bringing them just close enough for Garrus to have a clear shot. In place, Sora clustered them together tightly, the explosion trapped in between all the bodies, not much left to drop, honestly, parts scattered all along the hall. 

They waved the person over, talking quietly over the trip back to the ambassador’s office. Garrus and Kaidan took turns redirecting him when he started heading the wrong way. 

“Is he okay?” She asked curiously. 

“His first time on the Citadel.” Garrus offered as a quick explanation. 

“Do you have a name? I don’t want to call you ‘the Quarian’” Sora asked finally. 

“Tali’Zorah nar Rayya. Tali might be easier.” She said. “What about yours?” 

“Oh...sorry.” Sora mumbled. “It’s S…” he almost slipped. “Shepard. John Shepard.” 

Udina looked up from his work, already looking thoroughly annoyed to see the group had not only returned but changed at some point, his attention on Tali for a moment, until Garrus interrupted his attempt to speak to inform him that she had the proof, and a quick listen had him all but dragging them off to the council again. 

* * *

Sora didn’t even manage to find enjoyment in taking the elevator to the docking bay. He kept his arms folded once again cursing and grumbling quietly to himself. Anderson was there beside the Normandy, but after a quick briefing, he didn’t come back in with them, not just confusing, but strangely  _ disappointing.  _ He hadn’t been around long enough to even begin to say he trusted anyone here, but aside from Kaidan and their shared abilities that, while not identical, were similar enough to give them something to discuss, Anderson was about the only one he’d considered worth trusting at least. He could have left Sora behind, or worse, and yet he’d been kind and helpful. 

Reminded him a bit of his father, in some ways. Maybe that was why it seemed sad to leave him behind. 

“The Normandy is yours now. Take care of her,  _ Shepard _ .” He had said before leaving. 

Sora felt entirely unqualified to lead anything, especially not a mission like this. He’d obviously never heard of any of these places and didn’t know where they were. 

“You have any questions or want us to head somewhere, let me know.” The pilot said. 

Joker, he was tempted to believe his name had been? Sora walked up the center of the ship towards the cockpit. He had already seen him when he first arrived and already knew the real Shepard was just  _ gone _ . That in mind, as soon as the ship had left the Citadel, he immediately took his helmet off with a loud sigh. 

“Can’t believe the council actually  _ bought _ that.” Joker laughed. 

“You’re telling  _ me!”  _ Sora said, incredulously. “Sounded doomed to fail right off. Not once but  _ twice! _ First  _ human _ Spectre?”

Joker had a good laugh about it with him before he sighed. 

“Alright, I suppose you should pick a place. Where are we going first?” He asked. 

“I don’t know anything about these places, but the Prothean expert - uh… Dr. T’soni, I believe? Artemis Tau, wasn’t it? Let’s take care of that first.” Sora decided. 

“Sure thing. It’ll be a bit. Might as well take the break while you can.” He suggested. 

Sora turned to leave, helmet still in his hand. 

“Not putting it back on?” He asked. 

“No sense in lying to those who now serve under me...it inspires no reason to trust me, and no reason to trust anyone here if I can’t be honest with them.” Sora told him. “They deserve to know I’m not the real Shepard.” 

“That takes guts. I don’t think many people would have made that choice. Could be used against you.” Joker observed. 

“That’s a problem for later.” He said. 

Going up to the galaxy map, he pressed a button, startling himself with how much louder it made his breathing sound. Letting up for a moment, he took a deep breath, trying again. 

“Some of you have been here long before I have. Some of you already know, but for those who don’t, I owe you the truth, some kind of explanation. If we’re working together, let it not be built on lies.” He began. 

He let go of the button again, trying to figure out how to get out of the armor alone. If it was going to be a while, there was no need to be uncomfortable in the downtime. 

“My name is Sora Lavellan. I am not of this place, nor am I human. I can’t say I know Shepard, only that for the foreseeable future, I  _ am  _ him. It is not an act I enjoy, and I don’t relish in deceiving anyone, least of all those of you who placed your faith in me. I am not of this world, but rest assured, it is mine now. If my task is to pursue this... _ Saren _ , I will do the best I am capable of, but I do it in my own name as much as possible. I understand if anyone sees fit to leave rather than working alongside me, but I ask you to please get used to my face, on this ship, unless I have to be, I am  _ not  _ John Shepard.” 

Letting up on the button one last time, he about jumped right out of skin when he heard voices behind him. Kaidan and Ashley stood behind him, and he wasn’t sure how long they’d been there. 

“I think that was the best choice you could have made.” Kaidan said favorably. 

“Not bad. You don’t do much public speaking?” Ashley asked. 

“No...most of my life has been training, studying and otherwise trying very hard  _ not _ to stand out. My people wander for reasons.” Sora mumbled quietly. 

“The Quarian...uh...Tali? She mentioned on my way up she might have some ideas that could help out.” Ashley announced. 

She wandered off, but Kaidan gestured you the stairs. 

“You’ll have Anderson’s old quarters. They’re down here. Suppose you’re probably hungry too. Been nearly a whole day.” He said. 

“I’m  _ starving _ .” Sora admitted. “Guessing no chance for a nap, but it couldn’t hurt to eat. Come. Let’s talk. You look like you have questions and Creators, do I have plenty.” 

“I’ve got a few, yeah.” He admitted. “I’ve got time, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to talk for a bit.” 

Sora laughed. “I’m not planning to eat  _ you _ . It’s just...I’ve really not been around humans, and I’m pleasantly surprised to find not all of you are the stuff of nightmares.” 

“It’s…definitely not you, so much as I’m not used to this informality. I’m used to certain protocols, chain of command, all of that.” He said. 

“I’ll work on it. I’m not really military, I don’t know anything about any of this, but if there’s something I should be doing...I’ll try my best to make sure I do it.” Sora reminded him. “I wonder where Tali got to. Would she eat with us? Save some time.” 

“I’m sure she would. I’ll show you how to use the comms shortly. But...and I’m no expert, of course. Quarians and Turians, they don’t eat the same things as humans. Oh…” he sighed, realizing no one ever asked him. “What do your people eat?” 

Sora wanted to laugh, but the question was valid. Who could say if there was anything here? 

“Mostly I eat fruits. Berries, nuts, meats. I think much the same things humans eat? Probably? I’m unsure.” Sora shrugged. 

“Sounds about the same at least. That’s probably one less thing to have to worry about.” He said. “Anyway, just adjust these settings here, and you should be able talk to anyone you like.” 

“Tali?” He said experimentally. 

“Yes?” She replied curiously. 

“I’m on my way to get something to eat, I heard you had something you wanted to discuss? I can meet you there?” He explained. 

“Oh. Of course, I’ll come up in a moment.” She told him. 

Touching the button again, he followed Kaidan down the stairs, trying to memorize where everything was as he went along. Whatever came next, he at least spared a moment of thought for the real Shepard. Hoping he was safe as well, that if he yet lived, wherever he was was at least a place he could adapt in the same sort of way he was learning to. 

  
  
  



End file.
